Innocent Buu
Djinn Buu (魔人ブウ Majin Buu) is a character in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z, based on the original manga series by Akira Toriyama. He makes a reappearance in Dragon Ball GT by Toei Doga and appears briefly in Toriyama's self-parody manga Neko Majin Z. He is the final and major supervillain to appear in the Dragon Ball Z series. Like most other characters, Boo's name is part of a joke. When placed with his creator, Bibidi, and Bibbidi's son, Babidi; it forms "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo", the same phrase used in Disney's motion picture event, Cinderella,Archived discussion by the experts, VegettoEX & Julian at http://www.daiex.com/ which in turn was based on the story of the same name. Personality Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball Z, Boo is often playful and childish, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong. He literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the latter winning and usurping near complete control, Boo becoming far more dangerous as a result. Boo's personality changes with each transformation he undergoes, varying from an unintelligent child to a cruel, efficient killer to a mass-murdering lunatic. =Biography= Origin Boo is over five million years old, created eons before the beginning of the story by the evil wizard Bibbidi in an attempt for galactic domination. The resultant demon was extremely powerful, but because of its wild nature, it was uncontrollable even to Bibbidi himself. In the anime, 12 Galaxies were destroyed by Boo before he and Bibbidi traveled to Planet Kaioshin, but in the manga, it was only 700 planets. Putting his plan into action, Bibbidi and Boo traveled to Planet Kaioshin, home of his sworn enemies, the Kaioshin (Supreme Kais of the universe). Boo kills the North Kaioshin and West Kaioshin; he manages to absorb the South Kaioshin which transforms him into bulky version of himself: Mega Boo/Buff Boo.The East Kaioshin states that the North and West Kaioshins where killed and that Boo absorbed the South Kaioshin resulting in Mega Boo (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 314, page 80) Boo attempted to kill East Kaioshin, but was halted by Dai Kaioshin, who then proceeded to fight Boo. Boo retaliates and absorbs him. Rather than transform into an even deadlier monster, the absorption results in an obese, childlike Boo who can now speak and whose power and evilness have greatly decreased due to Dai Kaioshin's good nature: Fat Boo. Because of this, Bibbidi was initially able to keep him under control. However, over the weeks, Boo once again broke free of Bibbidi's control, and Bibbidi uses his magic to seal Boo into a Magical Ball trapping the demon inside forever. Bibbidi was killed by East Kaioshin soon thereafter. The djinn Buu's resurface Thousands of years later, Boo is once again unleashed thanks to a plan made by Bibbidi's son, Bobbidi, who also seeks control of the universe. Despite attempts by East Kaioshin and Son Gohan, Boo is resurrected at full power.Bobbidi states that Boo is at full power (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 22, chapter 265, page 183) But when Boo seems more like a naughty child than a terrible villain, Dabra insults him repeatedly, and Boo shows his power by quickly knocking out the villain. Bobbidi then commands Boo to strike at Gohan and East Kaioshin next. Boo quickly renders them harmless with one blow each. But just as Boo moves in for the kill, Dabra intervenes and impales Boo with a javelin, which does no harm. Boo retaliates, turning Dabra into a cookie and devouring him. Boo then challenges Majin Vegeta, who has come to fight Boo out of guilt for causing Boo's release. Majin Vegeta is shown to have the upper hand until Boo turns serious and uses a piece of his own body to beat the Saiyan Prince. Trunks and Son Goten quickly intervene and kick Boo into the distance. Boo quickly recovers and returns to battle, as a last ditch effort Majin Vegeta performs a Final Explosion technique in order to completey obliterate Boo, and succeeds, as only confetti is left. However, the leftover pieces combine to reform the djinn, who reappears just as Piccolo escapes the battlefield, where he was examining the damage left by Vegeta. Later, Boo and Bobbidi are confronted by Son Goku, who uses his Super Saiyan 3 technique to stall Boo long enough for Trunks to retrieve the Dragon Radar from Capsule Corp. After an even fight (in which Boo learns the Kamehameha), Goku then bids farewell to Boo and a furious Bobbidi, after informing Boo that in two days, he will be presented with an even greater challenge, much to Boo's delight. Bobbidi, enraged, insults Boo and orders him to find Goku, but unfortunately, Boo proves to have had enough of Bobbidi, and shows his mutiny by decapitating him with a punch and blasting his body into smithereens. Excited to meet his new challenge, and free of Bobbidi, Boo however, starts destroying cities and killing millions of humans faster than ever. Meanwhile in Kami's Lookout, Goten and Trunks finally perfected the fusion dance and became a powerful warrior named Gotenks. Gotenks challenges Boo, and Boo topples Gotenks with ease. Severely injured, Gotenks then retreats back to Kami's Lookout. Later on, Boo finds a nice piece of land where he decides to build a small house. After returning from a killing spree, Boo finds the world champion, Mr. Satan, in his home, who claims to admire Boo, and brings some gifts (All of which were meant to destroy Boo). But Boo likes them, and takes a liking to Mr. Satan, naming him his new playfriend and servant. Later on, after Boo returns from another killing spree with a hurt puppy, Mr. Satan explains that the puppy didn't run away because he was injured. Boo heals the puppy, but the puppy takes a liking to Boo and refuses to stop following him. Mr. Satan tells Boo that the puppy likes him, which makes Boo happy. Mr. Satan then manages to get Boo to reveal that he was only killing people because of orders from Bibbidi and Bobbidi. Informed that what he was doing was wrong, Boo agrees not to kill anymore, and settles down with Mr. Satan and the puppy. At that moment, two thugs make their appearance and shoot Bee. Boo is shocked by this, and steam begins to blow out of the holes in his head. Mr. Satan manages to defeat the thugs though, and Boo is able to heal Bee, and their peaceful life continues. But the thugs don't give up there, and shoot Mr. Satan right in front of Boo's eyes. Although Boo is able to heal Mr. Satan in time, he finds himself torn between his desire for revenge and his promise. The frustration is so intense that Boo loses control and involuntarily excludes all the evil inside him in the form of a grey, skinny Boo: Evil Boo. The good Boo, now known as Fat Boo, watches in horror as Evil Boo mercilessly kills one of the two thugs. Fat Boo engages Evil Boo in combat, but considering the majority of his power went to Evil Boo, Fat Boo is outmatched. In a last ditch effort to destroy Evil Boo, Fat Boo fires a tentacle beam at him to turn him into an edible form. Unfortunately, Evil Boo simply blows it back, and Fat Boo is then transformed into a piece of chocolate, which is devoured by Evil Boo. With this new power, Evil Boo undergoes a horrible transformation, which ends with a radically changed Boo. The new Boo that appears is a tall, pink humanoid with no top, and white trousers: Super Boo. Super Boo destroys the remaining thug and then sees Mr. Satan. He attempts to kill him, but his good side's (Fat Boo) affection for Mr. Satan doesn't let Super Boo do so. Super Boo merely speaks Mr. Satan's name, and sensing some new power levels, flies off towards Kami's Lookout. Super Boo Arriving at Kami's Lookout, Super Boo finds the leftover warriors, and remembers Piccolo from before. He then demands to be presented with the promised fighter, despite being a day early. Piccolo begs Super Boo to give them another day, and to go back to killing the leftover people on Earth. But Super Boo displays his ruthlessness, as well as his impatience by using a genocide attack that kills the remaining population except for Mr. Satan, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and those on the lookout. Piccolo then reduces the time to an hour, and convinces Super Boo to accept by using Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter, as the one making the request. Boo reluctantly agrees, and sits impatiently by a giant hourglass. During this time, Chichi slaps Boo, who then turns her into an egg and crushes her. However, after thirty minutes, Super Boo loses his patience and demands to be taken to the fighter. He is then led the long way to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by Piccolo, where he finds Goten and Trunks, who fuse into Super Saiyan Gotenks via the fusion dance. However, Super Boo proves to be too much for Gotenks, and Piccolo destroys the entrance to the Time Chamber, trapping himself, Super Boo and Gotenks inside forever. But upon hearing that he will never eat candy again, Super Boo releases all his anger in a mighty scream, which rips a hole through the two dimensions. Escaping back to the lookout, Super Boo wastes no time and turns everyone into chocolate, except Dende, who was thrown off by Mr. Popo in time. Later on, Super Boo is confronted by Piccolo and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, who also escaped from the Time Chamber. Super Boo is evenly matched with Gotenks at this stage, but Gotenks fails to finish Super Boo before the fusion wears off and he turns back into Goten and Trunks. Super Boo then moves in for the kill when he is interrupted thanks to the timely intervention of Gohan, who has unlocked his latent powers with East Kaioshin and Rou Dai Kaioshin and is ready to battle Super Boo. Super Boo and Gohan fight, with the tables heavily in favor of Gohan, who is too much for Super Boo to handle. But before Gohan can deliver the finishing blow, Super Boo flees for his life by self-destructing, and then waits in hiding for one hour. An hour later, Super Boo is confronted by Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, Dende, and Bee. Super Boo uses taunting language to provoke Goten and Trunks into fusing into Gotenks, which they do. Seeing his chance, Super Boo wastes no time and uses his absorption technique to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo, and transforms into a stronger and more intelligent version of himself wearing Gotenks' fusion vest. Super Boo then resumes the battle against Gohan, and it becomes apparent that Boo's transformation has given him the upper hand as he fiercely battles Gohan. As Super Boo moves to finish off Gohan, Gohan is healed by Dende. Noticing this, Super Boo tries to kill Dende along with Mr. Satan but is stopped by the intervention of Tenshinhan, who is also beaten unconscious. Super Boo then attempts to destroy Earth, but is stopped again by a Kienzan fired from behind him by the revived Goku, thanks to Rou Dai Kaioshin giving his life. Goku then reveals his plan of a Potara Earring Fusion with Gohan, and throws an earring to him. Unfortunately, Gohan misses, and Goku is forced to hold off Super Boo as a Super Saiyan 3. But just as Gohan finds the earring, the Gotenks fusion inside Super Boo wears off, and he reverts to a much weaker Piccolo-clothed version of himself. However, Super Boo plays a dirty trick and uses his severed tentacle from Goku's Kienzan to absorb Gohan from behind, transforming into the insanely powerful version of himself with Gohan's shirt. But just before Super Boo can kill Goku, Goku senses Vegeta's ki from afar, and both he and Super Boo go to investigate. At first, Super Boo battles both Goku and Vegeta, since Vegeta's pride gets in the way of him fusing with Goku. But after some emotional blackmail, Vegeta finally accepts, and the two Saiyans fuse to create Super Boo's next opponent: Vegetto, who easily overwhelms Super Boo until he allows himself to be absorbed in the hope of rescuing his friends. The innards of Boo Inside Super Boo, Vegetto, who used an energy barrier to shield himself from being completely absorbed, somehow defuses back to Goku and Vegeta, and the two Saiyans then explore Super Boo's body in order to complete their goal: that of finding the absorbed bodies of Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo. Eventually, after many escapades with Super Boo's digestive juices, Goku and Vegeta finally manage to make it to Super Boo's brain thanks to directions given to them by a pack of friendly worms. Inside Super Boo's brain, the Saiyans find what they were looking for and immediately proceed to rip the pods containing their friends from Super Boo's brain. However, back on the outside, Super Boo realizes that he is somehow reverting back to his normal Super Boo state. Sensing something is wrong, Super Boo uses his own molding of himself to create a form of a miniature Super Boo inside his own brain. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta find another pod containing Fat Boo. Reading Fat Boo's mind, Goku is able to learn of the events that occurred between Mr. Satan, Fat Boo, Bee and Evil Boo. Then, the thought form appears and engages the saiyans in combat, they find themselves no match for the invincible thought form of Super Boo. Just before the thought form can kill Goku, Vegeta blackmails him into stopping by threatening to remove the pod containing Fat Boo. The thought form begs him not to, claiming that he would no longer be himself without Fat Boo. Vegeta pulls the Fat Boo pod off anyway, and the thought form disintegrates while Super Boo undergoes one last transformation. Goku and Vegeta then grab the pods with Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan and Goten and eventually manage to escape from Super Boo's body to witness Super Boo's transformation, unaware that they have forgotten the Fat Boo pod. Removing the Fat Boo pod has cleansed Boo of everyone inside him, including South and Dai Kaioshins. Thus, Boo reverts to his original form, which seems to be a miniature version of the original Super Boo. Little did Goku and Vegeta know that this form of Boo was his most powerful form-Kid Boo. Kid Boo After he comes to his senses, Kid Boo attempts to destroy the Earth with a small blast, but it is deflected by Vegeta. Kid Boo then creates a massive energy ball and flings it toward the Earth. Goku and Vegeta realize that they can't stop it and make an attempt to escape with Mr. Satan, Bee, Dende, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks. However, the two are only able to grab Mr. Satan, Bee, and Dende before Kibitoshin appears, grabs onto Goku and Vegeta, and teleports away with Instant Transmission. Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks are left as the Earth and everyone else on it is completely destroyed. Regenerating after the explosion, Kid Boo goes off in search of Goku and Vegeta, teleporting to many planets as he goes and destroying them upon sensing the Saiyans' absence. Eventually, Kid Boo manages to sense the increasing combat powers of Goku and Vegeta, and teleports off to Planet Kaioshin for his desired rematch. Upon arriving, Kid Boo does battle with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, quickly gaining the upper hand, causing Goku to go Super Saiyan 3 and fight evenly with him. Kid Boo, having the advantage of perpetual strength,Goku states that Boo's ki never descends (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 316, page 116) wins over the battered Goku, who is quickly losing power from his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Vegeta engages Boo in an attempt to buy some time, but is quickly defeated as well. Mr. Satan then steps in and attempts to fight Boo, but is outmatched. Kid Boo moves in to kill Mr. Satan, but finds himself unable to do so due to having the memories of Fat Boo. His frustration ultimately leads him to spit out a small stone which explodes into an unconscious Fat Boo. Now with nothing to stop him, Kid Boo resumes the playfight with the enraged Mr. Satan, and moves to kill him when Fat Boo steps in. Fat Boo angrily tells Kid Boo to leave Mr. Satan alone and that his battle is with him. Fat Boo and Kid Boo then engage one another in combat. The battle seems to be even at first, but Kid Boo ultimately dominates Fat Boo, who refuses to give up. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta hatch a plan to have Dende and the Kaioshins use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the Earth and revive all the good people who were killed since the Tenkaichi Budokai. Goku then prepares to create a Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta uses North Kaio's telepathy to ask for the Earthlings' help, to which only their friends and family respond. Fat Boo and Kid Boo continue their battle, until Fat Boo is beaten so badly that he cannot fight any longer. Mr. Satan then steps in to stop Kid Boo, and Vegeta once again battles Kid Boo to buy some time. Ultimately, Mr. Satan manages to convince the people of Earth to give up their energy, and the Spirit Bomb reaches completion. Unfortunately, Kid Boo holds the battered Vegeta 'hostage', keeping him in the Spirit Bomb's path as well, therefore stopping Goku from throwing the attack. However, Fat Boo wakes up, and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Boo, knocking him off Vegeta for Mr. Satan to carry off to safety. Now with an obstacle-free path, Goku takes his chance and throws the Spirit Bomb straight at Kid Boo, but Kid Boo is able to stop it and slowly pushes it back towards the exhausted Goku. Dende then uses the third wish with the Namekian Dragon to have all of Goku's strength be restored. Goku then overpowers Kid Boo with the Spirit Bomb, and the evil half of Boo is vanquished forever. With Kid Boo gone, the healed Vegeta angrily prepares to finish off the unconscious Fat Boo, not wanting to risk the creation of another Evil Boo through Fat Boo's anger. But Goku believes that Fat Boo has redeemed himself and deserves to live the life of peace that he craved, and asks Dende to heal Fat Boo. Kibitoshin then uses his power to teleport Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan, Fat Boo, and Bee back to Earth, where they are given a warm welcome by their friends and family. In order to settle things for good with Fat Boo, Goku wishes for Shenron to erase all the Earthlings' memories of the djinn Boo. Mr. Satan also gives Fat Boo strict orders to refrain from getting angry, no matter what. The new djinn Boo Five years later, now known as "Mr." rather than "djinn" Boo, Boo enters the Tenka'ichi Budôkai in order to continue his cheating with Mr. Satan (he throws the final against Mr. Satan). But he learns from Goku that a certain competitor, a dark-skinned boy named Oob is actually the human reincarnation of Kid Boo. Fat Boo witnesses the fight between Goku and Oob, with Oob's power slowly increasing as the battle goes on. Eventually, Goku sees that Oob needs a trainer to teach him how to fly and to use his ki properly. Goku then bids farewell to all his friends, and departs with Oob to his poor village to train him. A number of years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Boo is once again forced to spring into action when the Tuffle parasite, Baby, invades Earth in search of the Saiyans. Mr. Boo uses his magical abilities to absorb Mr. Satan and Pan (Goku's granddaughter) to protect them from Baby's mind control eggs. Infiltrating the line of hypnotized people who are preparing to depart Earth for the Planet Tuffle, Mr. Boo is forced to intervene when Pan is confronted by her enslaved parents, Gohan and Videl. However, Oob returns at the last minute and knocks Gohan and Videl out while Mr. Boo takes Pan and Mr. Satan to safety. But seeing Oob struggle against Baby-Vegeta, Boo bids farewell to Mr. Satan and Pan, and flies off for the battlefield, where he saves Oob at the last minute by absorbing Baby's Revenge Death Ball and exploding into smithereens. However, still alive, Boo shares a warm moment with the battered Oob, in which he reveals to him that they are the two halves of the original djinn Boo, and that it's time for them to unite once again. Liquifying himself, Mr. Boo fuses with Oob and they permanently form a stronger version of Oob. Mr. Boo is not seen again afterwards, except for flashbacks and parts in which he telepathically communicates with Oob, who is in control of the 'Majuub' persona. Forms and transformations Buu has the most transformations of any character in Dragon Ball. Due to his vast amount of forms each carries its own fan-given nickname, though the character remains the same. Regardless of appearance, Buu remains the same. While not in the original manga or anime, the fourth Daizenshuu and various video games and merchandise assign different titles to help fans distinguish between the changes Buu undergoes throughout the series. The following are the forms of Buu in the order they are first seen: Fat Buu - ''"Majin Buu (Good)"; "Mr. Buu"'' The first time viewers are introduced to Buu he is in this corpulent form, created through the absorption of Dai Kaiōshin. Rarely do his eyes ever open, and his body is adorned with yellow boots/gloves, a purple cape, a black vest, and white pants. He acts in a childish manner and is the most naive of all the forms, as he is shown to have little or no knowledge of anything around him, even by his own powers. Because he retains an element of evil, Buu is still a danger, because he has almost no sense of an independent mind, so he is easily susceptible to doing whatever someone tells him to do. When Buu struggles with keeping his promise with Mr. Satan not to kill and a desire for revenge with those who wronged him, the internal conflict causes a second Buu to emerge, taking most of Majin Buu's power with himself. That's how the weakest form of Buu is born, known as "Mr. Buu". Deprived of all evil, this Buu is only slightly stronger than a Super Saiyan 2. Evil Buu - "Djinn Buu (Pure Evil)" After Buu dispelled the evil from his body, the vapor gained this tall, emaciated form. This Buu represents the dark side of Fat Buu and has the bulk of the original Buu's power, since Buu was originally created through pure evil. This also explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the Fat Buu. He is a polar opposite of the "good" Buu in all aspects apart from apparel, including the color of his flesh (a drab grey) and gravelly manner of speech. The two Buus fight, with the evil incarnation gaining the upper hand and consuming "Good Buu" after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. By consuming the Good Buu, the Evil Buu transformed into Super Buu. Super Buu - "Majin Buu (Evil)" In this form Buu enjoys an immense increase in power, as the evil within him has almost completely suppressed the good, and he can be considered a fusion character, for the separate Buus became two distinct entities. Both his height and musculature increase, with his eyes turning full black, save for the irises which are in turn red and white. The gloves previous Buus once wore are eliminated and replaced with black armbands, complimented by a new set of boots that are black and gripped. He is easily irritated and impatient, entertaining himself by constantly cracking his neck with an insatiable desire to prove himself as the strongest fighter in existence. He first battles Gotenks, who is on even terms with him at Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks eventually defuses, but before Super Buu can press his advantage he is attacked by Gohan. Overwhelmed, Buu successfully schemes to absorb the power of Gotenks and steal the mind of Piccolo. Super Buu - ''"Majin Buu (Evil) + Piccolo/Gotenks", "Buu-tenks"'' In addition to his strength increase from Gotenks, Buu's intelligence skyrockets and he now speaks with Piccolo's eloquence. He takes on more human facial features, though his head tentacle is far longer than before, mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3. His short, stubby fingers become long, full-sized fingers. Because Gotenks is his main power source, Buu is dressed in the black and yellow vest unique to the Fusion Dance. Buu is able to adapt and customize his victims' attacks and techniques, and has the battle well in hand until the fusion between Goten and Trunks wears off. In the manga and anime this is the first stage at which Buu calls himself "Super Buu". Super Buu - ''"Majin Buu (Evil) + Piccolo/Goten/Trunks", "Buu-colo"'' A sub-version of his previous form, Buu loses much in the way of power while retaining intelligence, now wearing Piccolo's cape (as the Namek is now his primary absorption). Not much stronger than he was in his original "Super" form, he became again inferior to Ultimate Gohan. To slip out of this situation, Buu uses a piece of tentacle that had been previously severed to absorb Gohan, adding another casualty to his dietary menu. The form appears again after Goku and Vegeta removed the pods containing Gohan, Goten, and Trunks from Buu. Later, after the removal of Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, this form reappears with Piccolo's pants and shirt in addition to his cape. Super Buu - ''"Majin Buu (Evil) + Gohan/Piccolo/Goten/Trunks", "Buu-han"'' In this form, Boo's power shoots to an unprecedented level, with his body going through yet more physical changes. He now wears Gohan's familiar orange gi; appearing more human as the tentacle atop his head increases in size and width. Buu is more confident and boastful than ever before, belittling attempts at stopping him by Goku and the newly arrived Vegeta until they fuse into Vegetto via the Potara earrings. Even by Buu's standards Vegetto's power was astonishing, and an attempt at absorbing him only led to the Saiyans freeing Buu's previous victims, removing nearly all stolen mental/physical attributes and influences. Mega Buu''- ''"Majin Buu + Southern Kaioshin'' Seen briefly in a few panels of the manga and an anime flashback, the original Boo absorbs the Southern Kaiōshin, creating an incredibly muscular version of the creature. But after a second absorption of the plump and good-natured Dai Kaiōshin, Boo gains the deceptively harmless and child-like form first seen in the series. As no name is given for this short-lived Boo, it has been coined "Mega Buu", "Buff Buu", "Huge Buu" and sometimes "Super Kid Buu" by fans. Kid Buu - ''"Chibi Buu"; "Majin Buu (Genuine/Pure)"'' The original demon created by Bibbidi.The Supreme Kai states that Kid Buu is instead the original Buu (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 314, page 80) He is the smallest and most powerful of Majin Buu's forms. He is not only pure evil, but his rationality and sanity are practically non-existent, making him extremely dangerous to be around because of his destructively unpredictable nature. When Kid Buu finds out he cannot harm Mr. Satan, Buu clutches his head in agony before spitting out his last remnant of good, (Fat/Good Buu), thus becoming what he originally was, pure evil. Reflecting his lack of sanity, Kid Buu's speech is very undeveloped, being able to speak only in chirps and gibberish (aside from exclaiming a few phrases like "You've had it!" on the Great Kaio's planet) in the original Japanese version, though the English dub gives him a slightly wider vocabulary. He learns new techniques just by watching them, and destroys Earth and numerous other planets out of childish glee. He is able to fight on par with Goku even while Goku is at Super Saiyan 3, eventually gaining the upper hand on him. As if that wasn't enough, Kid Buu has many other feats of strength, such as being able to hold off a Spirit Bomb with energy from all of Earth's inhabitants powering it (until Goku got his energy restored and transformed into a Super Saiyan), his ability to destroy planet after planet with virtually no loss of energy, and also his reputation for destroying entire galaxies with ease. Buu's reincarnate Uub is the pure good, reincarnated version of Kid Buu.Goku reveals that Uub is indeed the reincarnated form of Buu (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 324, pages 224-225) Right when Goku defeated Kid Buu with his Chou Genki Dama, he told Buu that he hoped that he would come back someday as a good person, so that they could fight again. Enma Daio overheard Goku's desire and had Kid Buu reincarnated into a human form named Uub. Goku fights him at the Tenkaichi Budokai five years later. Goku then takes him away to train with him so that Goku would have an apprentice who could protect the Earth. Majuub [[Oob#Baby Saga|'Majuub']] is FUNimation's name for the result of a fusion between the innocent Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, creating a much stronger and more muscular Uub wearing Buu's black and yellow vest. Majuub retains many of Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Yi Xing Long (Syn/Omega Shenron). The name "Majuub" is not used in the original version of the anime or the Blue Water dub. Majuub is much like a human-form of Super Buu. (Note: "Uub" is "Buu" backwards) What-Ifs In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Buu's unique ability to absorb and take on the characteristics of others was portrayed in exclusive absorptions never seen in the anime nor manga: and Tenshinhan.]] Super Buu ''(Absorbed Freeza)'' :Boo gains Freeza's trademark patches of color on both his shoulders and forehead, inheriting the villain's hate for the Saiyans, speech and intelligence, and the attacks Death Beam and Death Ball. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in Dragon World story mode. Super Buu ''(Absorbed Cell)'' :Boo's body becomes speckled and lines of color form below his eyes, gaining Cell's speech patterns and intelligence as well as some of his attacks: Energy Field and the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb). Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in the story mode. Super Buu ''(Absorbed Vegeta)'' :As with the above, Boo takes on Vegeta's characteristics and features, gaining a blue sleeveless shirt and the special techniques Galick Gun and Final Flash. A byproduct of the Absorption skill. Super Buu ''(Absorbed Yamucha & Tenshinhan)'' :Buu absorbs both Yamucha and Tenshinhan, taking attributes from both with a green top and scars, he is incredibly disappointed and even seems less confident in himself after the absorption, with his attack power decreasing greatly. However, he gains access to wider variety of attacks: Tenshinhan's Dodonpa and Volleyball Fist and Yamucha's Rogafufuken (Wolf Fang Fist) and Sōkidan (Spirit Ball). A byproduct of the Absorption skill. Special abilities Absorption :Boo fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical or mental prowess. Boo usually has a severed body part liquify, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and strech itself to be large enough to accomadate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Boo is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the tanget is completely covered, the goo will squeeze amd solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccilo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Boo will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into boo and cover him. During the transformation, Boo will become liquified himself, meaning that he is basically takes over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquified body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. Th person is shrunken and is put inside Boo's body in a pod. The transformation is long and usually be accompanied by loud moans and groans, most prominently heard when Boo absorbes Gotenks and Piccolo. Whether these sounds are of Boo struggling to absorb two beings at once or just because of all the power has never been specified. Unlike Cell, who took in life essence only through his tail, Boo can perform this technique with any part of his body, even a severed limb, or he can simply liquify his whole body and cover the victim with himself. When absorbing another being, Boo always takes qualities of their outward appearance as well. He also gains knowledge of their attacks, like Piccolo's Makankosappo, Gotenks' Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and Gohan's Kamehameha. He also apparently possesses the ability to use attacks after seeing it done once, as he does so with the Kamehameha, as well as the Shunkan Idô when in Kid Boo form. Body Manipulation and Regeneration :Boo has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also fully regenerate from the smallest of fragments, even vapor. Wrap Attack :Due to Super Boo's ability to stretch very far, Super Boo can often detain a person by stretching and wrapping his body around them. He can do this with any part of his body, but most often he will usually do this by stretching the area from his chest to his feet around the target very quickly, then constricting before the person can react. Boo can also regenerate his body around a person in order for a suprise attack. If the target is particularly strong, Boo can stretch and wrap every inch of his body around the target. Boo can use this attack to his advantage in various ways. He will usually just keep the target wrapped up in his body and squeeze the target, hurting them. He will only let go if the person is strong enough to break free (which no one could do but Vegetto, due to Boo's very strong constriction.)If the target is not strong enough, they are at the mercy of Boo, and Boo will keep them wrapped up to squeeze until the target is dead or he decides to let go himself. Boo can also use this attack for other advantages, such as flying at high speeds with Gotenks wrapped up in his torso, then suddenly stopping and and releasing Gotenks, sending him flying into the ground. Skin attack :This attack is only used by fat Boo. Boo will grab his belly, and he will yank off a peice of it. He will then stretch the skin and make it long. Buu will throw the skin at the target, and the skin will suddenly come alive and surround the target. The skin will then constrict the target. this attack is powerful enough to hold the strongest of enemies. It is devestating against regular humans, thew will be crushed to death in the coils of the skin within a matter of seconds. Even a powered up Majin-Vegeta could not escape from it. The skin will continue to crush the target until someone pulls it off or the victim is strong enough to escape. Belly attack :This move os only preformed by fat Boo. Boo can preform this attack if the person kicks him in the stomach. The person will be unable to take their foot out, and will slowly start to be sucked inward. Boo will expand his belly so the person can fit inside, and then will continue to suck them inside of his belly. The person is being violently squeezed as this happens, violently enough that loud rubbery noises are heard. The person is sucked in very slowly, until they are completely engulfed. Even then, Boo will continue to engulf the person, completely closing off the opening in his stomach. Boo Ball :Used in the battle against Gotenks and later on when battling Super Saiyan 3 Goku on the Kaioshin Kai, Super Boo contorts his body vertically into a ball before launching himself at his opponent at great speed. Chikyuu Hokai no Ichigeki (Destruction of Earth in One Attack) :A massive qi ball created by Kid Boo by collecting energy in his right palm, enough to destroy a planet ten times the size of Earth in a single shot. Used to not only destroy Earth but many other planets as Boo seeks out the place where Goku and Vegeta were hiding. This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series of video games. It is called the Planet Burst in Budokai Tenkaichi series. Henka Beam (Change Beam) :Boo's unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Boo has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Buu Saga. Vegetto is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Boo as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Called Chocolate Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Jinruizetsumetsukogeki (Special Human Genocide Attack) :Known as Human Extinction Attack in the dub, Super Boo creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings. Only those with a high-enough level to evade their path escaped from death, with Mr. Satan spared due to the friendly Boo's influence. Kaifuku (Healing) :Fat Boo can completely heal another being if he so chooses, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Boo can bring them back to health. He is unable to revive the dead, however.Boo states that he can heal anyone as long as they are not dead (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 24, chapter 290, page 164) Koukyuu Gata Kikou Ha :Boo puts his arms forth and lauches a gigantic ball. Boo had nearly killed Gohan with this technique. Kikou Ha means "Energy Blast Wave", so this is basically Boo's spin on the standard energy blast. Renzoku Kienzan (Continuous Kienzan) :Boo launches a great number of energy disks that slice through any inferior object or projectile, used by Super Boo w/Gohan. While not named in any English source, the English dub name for the Kienzan technique itself is Destructo Disc. Shunkan Idô (Kai version) :Similar to the move Goku uses, this one is a little bit different as Boo doesn't need a ki source to lock on to sicne he learned it from Kabitokai who stated he didn't need to lock on to any ki sources. Zenshin kara no Shyougeki Ha :Fat Boo rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh daizenshuu. The technique is listed in the Budokai series of video games as Angry Explosion. Only Super Boo has also used this move, however. Appearances in other media Video games Boo has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Fat Boo, Super Boo and Kid Boo are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fat Boo, Super Boo and Kid Boo are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Every form of Boo exept Mega Boo is playable * Super Dragon Ball Z. Only Fat Boo is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. All forms are available except Mega Boo * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Various forms of Boo act as bosses * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Only Fat Boo and Super Boo are playable * Battle Stadium D.O.N. Only Fat Boo is playable * Jump Ultimate Stars. Kid Boo is playble and Fat Boo is a support character * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Fat Boo is a playable character Neko Majin Z Fat Boo has a cameo appearance in Neko Majin Z, a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Akira Toriyama. Neko Majin's friend finds Boo just wandering around after mistaking him for Neko Majin. Boo is surprised that Neko Majin's friend doesn't know who he is and breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he's from the Dragon Ball manga. Boo displays his strength while Neko Majin's friend remains unsurprised and responds by saying that Neko Majin does stuff like that all the time (he also mentions how Neko Majin looks and acts similar to Boo). Boo leaves and tells Neko Majin's friend to call him to fight Neko Majin when he comes around. Later, Neko Majin's rival had stolen the source of his power, so Neko Majin's friend called Boo and told him that Neko Majin's rival was Neko Majin. Boo easily beats him and leaves very unfulfilled. Voice actors Toei Doga's: *Kōzō Shioya FUNimation's: *Josh Martin (Fat Boo/Kid Boo) *Justin Cook (Evil Boo/Super Boo) Blue Water Studios: *Scott McNeil *Brian Dobson *Ward Perry Notes and references External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Boo's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains